


The Thumb-Sized Prince

by piyochan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Thumbelina AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochan/pseuds/piyochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki gets lost while going back inside Natsuki's mind and finds a whole new world in which a tiny prince rules. Will Satsuki overcome his distrust of this little man and accept his help in finding the way out? Or will a series of unfortunate events prevent him from going back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumb-Sized Prince

It was never changing, always the same uncomfortable darkness that enveloped and did not let go. Black, gray sometimes that cloaked his eyes, a boring place where he could only hear and see what his other half lived, not once his own. Once again he was pushed into his own mind, that strange headache taking over him, canceling his thoughts. But he was prepared, this having occurred so many times before. 

Satsuki held his head with both arms, blond hair ruffled and eyebrows brought together waiting for the fall into that hole where he could only wait. He sighed; heavy breathing lingering as he opened his eyes, anticipating what wasn’t there. Instead of his normal corner in the alter ego’s mind, his hands came down to touch green. Rattling of leaves, winds blowing trees and plans around him. The mud was dirtying his ivory shirt, the brown matching the suspenders that fell from his strong shoulders. He stood up, for once scared, his eyes flying from side to side, following birds do the same, sounds probably coming from beaks and croaks of frogs. A forest unlike any other was all around him, vast, deep and refreshed with the scent of nature that the crisp, soft wind carried. Satsuki had woken up in the woods, right after drifting inside Natsuki, but instead of this being a nice sight, terror came over him. 

"Wha-" He couldn’t finish the question, being too confused as to why it had happened. He touched himself, his new clothes, his short brown leather boots, the same hair but slightly pushed to the side. What the hell was happening here? Where was he, and …was this some kind of dream? Some kind of theatre put up by Natsuki’s mind or by his own? The blond’s hands found his face, his expression a frustrated mask, his peridot-colored irises shifting along his black pupils, side-to-side. If there was a Gemini Syndrome what-to-expect explanatory book of some kind somewhere, he needed it now.

A list of possible thing to-do projected in his brain. Okay, he was not lost… probably. But he was suddenly in a place he did not belong to. What to do? Where to go? More than a backup plan, all the composer had was serious questions, and no answer. But he had no answers because he was still ignorant as to what was this, whatever this was. He gave an unsure step, the grass under him feeling like …just any grass plain, the mud all the same. He started walking, trying to calm down his heavy breathing. Satsuki stepped into a particularly busy area, made entirely of trees, as rich of green as any forest looks from the sky. A thin line of flowing, crystal-clear water formed a small stream that fought to run through the smooth rocks; brown as mud, gray as ash, black as leather. The newcomer sighed, taking in the majestic image, the refreshing sound of the stream and the amount there was of his favorite color. Even if he was lost- What? No, he was not. He was not lost!- Satsuki felt a slow but sure creeping of reassurance in his chest that told him that he would find a way out of there. Even if it was such a fantastic looking place, he had to get home; better now than never. 

So, Satsuki kept walking. The animals of the forest ran wild and without a care; it was the first time that they did not fear the tall man. Butterflies flew right into his face and the birds continued communicating with each other in the low and highs of the trees. Nobody else, no people to ask for directions, no friendly farmer, and no rescue dogs looking for him… of course. 

“Just my luck!” Satsuki growled, sure that it was alright to talk to yourself if no one could hear you. He followed the expression with another sigh –number twenty-six of today- and his shoulders slumped. 

“Luck doesn’t exist.” A small voice followed, giving Satsuki a scare big enough to jump and stand straight, arms slightly extended and palms wide, ready for the attack. His eyebrows already crashing together, he asked with an uncharacteristic agitation. “Who is there? Who said that?! Come out!”

“I am out.” The little voice said again, serene as the rest of the forest, as if it only belonged there and nowhere else.  
The blonde was almost petrified in his place, and openly showing it. He could not see anything at all! But just right as he was about to ask again, he saw it. A tiny little movement of a dandelion, back and forth and not caused by any breeze. Just right under was a miniscule little man, dressed in a light green that was shaking it violently. Comical, how his strength only made the small plant shake ever so slightly. Satsuki was silent for a while, just watching, entranced by the existence of such a little thing.

“Do I have something on my face?” The little man asked, eyebrows knitted and poking his nose with his almost-invisible index finger. 

“Uhh, no?” It was more a question than an answer, and the tiny human looked offended. 

“How-” The tall blonde could not finish his train of thought because the little one was already speaking. “Ah, you are a human! I figure you really have not seen thumb people, alas you are surprised, probably confused! I have heard stories but never seen one of you all!” The prince sighed contentedly, his miniscule arms batting the air around him, his tone as excited as Satsuki had ever heard anyone. 

“Yes.” Satsuki tried, taking a cautious step forward and bending his back to somehow see clearer and closer to the earth, where the little prince stood, the size of a lost marble. “I am…” He cleared his throat. I have lost my way.” He lightly explained.

“You are lost!” The thumb-sized man almost celebrated. His happiness about such a negative fact probably had to do with the fact that Satsuki’s kind was as common as mermaids or unicorns in the human world. 

“Lost my way, not lost. I am not lost!” Satsuki replied, already feeling anger towards the small little guy.  
The other, in exchange, smiled. His cheeks pulling up and hiding his… green? Blue? little eyes. “Well, it is certainly alright! Here, you can have a new life, away from human things. I have read about your race, and most things are not pretty, especially what you are doing to your forests! You see, everything green is a gift from the muses to us.”

Satsuki grimaced. “Then, if we are such a destructive race, why do you seem… obsessed?”  
The little prince returned the expression, eyes wide. “Am not! You just are ignorant.”

“You little runt!” Satsuki threw, patience already out the window, and stomped the mud under his boots hoping to scare the tiny man.  
The small person crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side as if waiting for a kid to finish his tantrum.

“Yes, I knew this would happen. Truly, I enjoy such spikes of the mood! It is what your people are recognized here.” Followed, he giggled under his palm.  
The blonde had enough, and after growling like a wild boar in a chase, he did just that, and walked away from the scene. 

The little man screamed. “No! Do not leave!” He ran as fast as his miniscule legs let him, waving his thin arms. “You need help and I can give it to you!”

Satsuki stopped in his tracks. Really, he considered everything. He could just walk away and get out himself, of course. Or maybe not, and he truly needed help. The forest seemed thick, the land wide, and his throat has already began to feel uncomfortably dry. 

“What do you want in exchange?” He finally asked, and the little one smiled wide.


End file.
